One Thousand Butterflies
by Tono Radish
Summary: It has been 5 years since Chihiro left the spirit world, 5 years since... But now it seems she's been able to spot ghosts; and with each day she see's more of them the greater danger she'll be in. Now to protect the ones she loves and find what has been lost in time she must become a soul reaper. (shit summary is shit)
1. Time

"Chihiro."

I opened my eyes and looked around. Blue walls, a desk, and a cow shaped alarm clock. A light hit my eyes as I tried to place my surroundings. I had fallen asleep, a normal thing to do. What was I dreaming about? I pictured grass in my mind; and some large rocks where a river was going to be. There was a red bridge and a boy looking back at me from the other side.

"Chihiro wake up!"

The world was spinning as I sat up. I looked down at my bed, then to my mother in the doorway, and then over to my school uniform.

"Chihiro, hurry, it's your first day of high school, you don't want to be late. And after school make sure you clean your room, it's a pig sty."

I smiled at her choice of words, "Yes mom."

She left, closing the door behind her. I rolled out of bed with a terrible taste in my mouth. I slipped my feet into my slippers and I walked into the bathroom with clutter on the sink. I found my toothbrush and paste and began brushing my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. In the reflection I saw something move outside. I turned around and hurried to the window where the yellow sun had begun to rise. I tripped on a small pile of shirts but kept my focus on the window. It was jammed at first, but i managed to slam it open, letting in the cold morning air. I continued my brushing as I searched the sky. I sighed with disappointment, just my imagination again. The toothpaste started to foam at the corners of my mouth and I hurried back to the sink. This time, however, I managed to fall over.

I sipped up my skirt and put my shirt on, short sleeve. Then I walked over to my desk, which was also cluttered with books and papers and small boxes. In a little red box was the purple hair tie granny and my friends had made for me. I always made sure to wear it everyday so when I see them again they'll be able to see how much they meant to me. I approached the open window with my neck ribbon in hand. When I was about to tie it the wind blew it out of my hand. I grabbed my cardigan and ran down the stairs.

"Chihiro! Breakfast!"

"My ribbon fell out the window!"

"The window!? Chihiro you can be so scatterbrained!"

I picked it up out of the grass. When I dusted it off little black balls with eyes fell to the dirt below.

"Oh, soot sprites!"

They disappeared into the earth. I watched them go. I thought about it, the dream I had last night. That wasn't a dream. That was a memory, the memory of my friend. It's strange, I know I cared about him so much, but I can't remember his name? I think it had an "H," but I'm not sure. It's been five years since I had seen him and the spirit world. Five years since my parents were spell bound into pigs and I was spirited away. Since then I guess I've been able to see spirits of all kinds, but not him. I guess it's easier for humans to make the crossover than for souls. There was a young man who liked to hide by the side of my house, he isn't alive and I'm the only one who can see him.

"Hey Barron."

"Oh, good morning Miss Chihiro!"

"I can see you got away again."

"Yeah, I'm lucky. I'm always so afraid that those guys in the black robes will get me."

"How the hole in your chest?"

"Here nor there. It hurts sometimes but nothing serious."

"Well that's good. So, will you be going out to see Muta?"

"Yeah, I just feel so bad that I died before I could get him a proper home."

"Well he's a stray."

"Chihiro maybe you could take him?"

"Barron you know my dad is allergic to cats. If I could I would, really."

"It's just a shame that you're the only one who can see or hear me."

"Chihiro? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh shoot, it's mom. I'll talk to you later. Good luck finding Muta today."

"Good luck at school."

He disappeared into thin air, as spirits do. I ran back into the house and told my mom that I was talking to a bird. She thought it was strange but I tried telling her about my sixth sense but she thought it was a joke and even when I tried to convince her she told me that I was being weird and to stop. I was finishing eating when I heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably Usaka. She told me she wanted to walk to school together so I'm going to leave now!"

"Goodbye Chihiro, have a nice day."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and slid my shoes on. When I opened the door there stood my friend Usaka. She was very cute with her long hair in a braid. She smiled down at me; she was very tall with freckles.

"Good morning Chihiro!"

"Good morning Usaka, you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm really glad that we go to the same high school! On top of that we're in the same class! I really hope we get some hotties!"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Who, Andou? Well, he just isn't into that whole occult ghost mystery type thing. And you know that that rules my life so I'd prefer a nice guy who gets the whole magical other world thing, like you! But not like you, I mean, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do."

"So how was Barron? Same as always?"

"A little more shaken up if anything. Those guys in the black robes keep trying to catch him."

"They sound freaky. Actually, you've seen a lot of them lately right?"

"Yeah, I guess since that construction incident."

"You mean the one where the building just randomly exploded?"

"That one."

"Geez Chihiro, you're so lucky that you get to be intone with spirits and things like that."

"I don't not like it it's just…"

"Right, there's that one spirit. The one with the "H" in his name."

"I just can't believe I can't remember his name. I even wrote it down but the card disappeared."

"How strange. Still I wish I could be in love with a spirit. That sort of thing just isn't accepted by normal people though. Oh hey, that's our school up ahead!"

_**ROaR**__!__**!**__!_

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. What was that sound just now? I blinked when a drop of water hit my nose. Looking up I saw that the clouds were dark and quickly covering the sky.

"Chihiro, what's the matter?"

There was the sounds of thunder and the rain slowly began to fall in a drizzle.

"Come on Chihiro before we get soaked."

"Right, it's just… no it's probably nothing."

**Ke-Kero Ke! Kero Kero! Okay Tono Time has just begun! Hello there, I am Tonoradish and this is my first Bleach story as well as my first Spirited Away story. I'm really excited because I had wanted to write this forever but I was too busy working on my other fics. Now I have managed to make some time to actually write this and I just can't wait to really get into it! Comments are appreciated so if you would just be a dear and tell me what you think of this first chapter that would just make my spirit fly! Well enough of me. Look forward to the next chapter soon.**


	2. Soul Reapers

I walked into the classroom, trailing behind Usaka. She seemed very excited for some reason, but when I asked about it, she shook it off. I wonder what on earth- She entered the room and I did too. My eyes went immediately to the boy with bright orange hair. So that's what has Usaka so up?

"Hi there I'm Usaka Daidouchi. Who might you be?"

"Yahoo! Ichigo! Good morning! It's my main man! My main man Ichigo!"

"Shut up Keigo, you're making my ears bleed."

He wasn't wrong.

"And you pretty lady, who might you be?"

"Not interested."

"I've never heard such a quick response."

I watched all of them scream. My eyes drifted toward the window where I watched the rain. I remember once when it rained in the spirit world and the world looked like the sea. I wonder what everyone is doing right now?

"Excuse me, you're in my way."

I looked behind me to see a thin boy with glasses and a scowl.

"I'm sorry."

I moved away, but as I did so the boy bumped into me and this strange electric shock shot through my arm. He noticed it as well, just a normal shock right? I went to Usaka and her new companions. I looked around the room some more and focused on the faces. There were so many people here. It was then I went to my seat far away from Usaka, but by the window in the front. The orange boy sat in the row next to me, and he spoke to a beautiful girl with black hair and an overly present smile.

_**RoAR!**_

My head twitched and my eyes went to the world outside. That sound again. What is it? Why can't anyone else hear it? I turned back around and saw that orange and beautiful were looking out the window as well. Orange looked over to beautiful and nodded. Then he raised his hand.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I'm not feeling well, can I run to the nurse?"

"Again? Alright."

He got up and left the room. Beautiful was staring out the window, so my eyes went with hers. Then I saw it, a man in a black robe. Just like the kind Baron had been running from for some time. That man had orange hair. Could it be that they're the same person? The door opened again and there he was, orange boy.

"Well I feel better!"

He happily took his seat next to me. Then I guess they can't be the same person, but how many people in Japan have orange hair? And this orange had a different expression all together. I could see it in his eyes, that this wasn't the same boy.

I don't know what possessed me, but my hand raised all on it's own.

"Yes Chihiro?"

"May I go to the nurse?"

"What? I mean, sure?"

I got up and left the room. Once out of sight I ran down the halls. I must be crazy but I have to know what's going on. I better make sure not to be caught. I went to my locker and grabbed my umbrella and ran outside. Where is the orange boy?

_**ROaR!**_

That sound again, I forgot it. What was waiting out here for me? I heard that roar again and ran to it. Then I heard a deep and frightening voice.

_**Ah Yes, a SoUL rEApeR. MY My, yOu LoOK VErY TaSteY.**_

That voice, I know that voice. It's a little distorted but I've heard that voice. The Baron! Why does he sound like that? I ran into the bushes and there I saw it. I fell backwards. Words couldn't describe what I saw. Large scaled purple legs, big-clawed hands, and a frightening large white mask instead of a face; All of that and the voice of the Baron. No Face ate a person once and took his voice, could it be that Baron was eaten?

"Look I'm in a hurry, so I need to take you out now."

Another voice? I peered through the leaves and there he was, orange. He had a black robe on and wielded a giant sword wrapped in gauss. How was he carrying something so heavy looking?

_**Oh? I dOn't THinK wE'RE AlOnE SoUL rEAper!**_

The meaty hand extended and wrapped around me, crushing me, and picked me up. I screamed, I don't know why. Screaming never makes the problem go away. The monster moved me to its mouth. This was it; I was going to die without ever seeing my spirit again. Then something happened. I was suddenly falling, but I was still in the clutches of this demon. The fingers loosened and I was in the arms of someone else now. Then my feet were back on damp soil. The arm was on the ground and the creature was howling in pain. Who was holding me steady? I looked up to see-

"Orange?"

"What? Wow that's nice, I mean I'm kinda saving your life right now."

"Well it's not like you ever told me your name?"

"Hey, you're right. Hey Hallow!"

The monster is called a Hallow.

"Remember the name Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The hallow howled in pain and Ichigo ran closer to it with his large weapon in the air. Was he going to kill it? But Baron is still inside there, what if he dies too? Ichigo jumped into the air and crashed his sword into the mask.

"NO! STOP!" I called.

The sword didn't go all the way through and Ichigo was sent flying by the free hand of the hallow. The sword landed in the dirt. I looked up at the monster screaming in pain. Then I saw it, behind the mask was a face.

"Baron! Baron what happened to you!?"

I ran to him but he only screamed. Ichigo stood up and screamed for me to back away. Baron was a harmless ghost who only wanted to help a cat.

"Baron!"

He died to protect that cat. He gave it a name and let it eat at his house. It never stayed for long but it always came back. Muta, the fat stray cat, was about to get hit by a car when he leapt out and caught the cat, getting hit in the process.

"No stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

I ran and ran until a white clay spewed from Baron's mouth and the mask reappeared. The remaining hand scooped me up.

_**HoW kInd oF yOU BuT tHe BaROn isN't hERe aNymOrE! NoW! LeT mE DeVouR yOUr sOuL!**_

Ichigo got up again and began to try and get his sword out of the dirt. The hollow moved me to its mouth again. When I could smell its horrible breath and could no longer feel the rain pelting at my face a light struck the monster. It dropped me again and the light caught me.

Standing beside me was a boy. I focused on his features. That face, I'd know it anywhere.

"Chihiro, call my name."

"Your name."

"You do remember it don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

He held his hand out and I took it.

"By the wind and water within, now scream! Kohaku!"

There was the sound of shattering glass and he turned into a dragon. Then he attacked the hollow that was Baron. Baron was dead now, and no one could save him.

Ichigo ran past me, "Keep him steady!"

"Kohaku!"

The dragon bit into the neck of the beast, holding him still. Then Ichigo's sword blast through the white face and the monster disappeared. I fell to my knees in awe of what I had just seen. Kohaku returned to normal and knealt down to me.

"You did very well Chihiro."

"Did that just happen?"

"I have to leave now, but I'll be back, don't worry."

"Wait!"

He disappeared with the rain and clouds. Ichigo stood beside me.

"So, Chihiro was it? We should probably get back to class."

"Oh no I completely forgot!"


	3. The Candy Shop

"So Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"You're a thing?"

"Soul Reaper."

"And you're not surprised at all that I have some other hidden power?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, I get it. You must have sensed it using some kind of magic right?"

"No, my class is just full of spiritually in tune kids. They keep popping up out of nowhere so I'm used to it."

It was lunchtime, the rain had stopped and Ichigo and Chihiro were up on the rooftops with their lunches.

"Wait what?"

A group of rowdy kids burst through the door.

"Ichigo!"

That was the Keigo kid from this morning. Another classmate followed him. Then a giant came out with a girl who had Ichigo's hair color and many endowments. Another girl walked out, I had seen her on the soccer field. Then the boy I bumped into this morning, he wasn't smiling like the rest. Well I think you can count the giant's face as smiling? He doesn't look unhappy? Then the beautiful girl walked out.

"Oh, I get it."

Usaka found her way to the roof as well, "Hey I didn't know there would be a party up here! Chihiro you great big jerk!"

"Well I figured you'd find us eventually… Usaka? What are you doing?"

"So Ichigo, how about just you and me find somewhere secluded and have a nice heart to heart chat?"

"Usaka!"

"Oh come now Chihiro, you wouldn't deny a young woman her pleasures?"

"No! Sit!"

"Touchy. Look if you wanted him then you should have just said so?"

"Don't go pinning this on me!"

While Usaka pushed my buttons everyone began to laugh and just have a good time. So all of these people here could see spirits like me and all of these people can use a hidden power from within. It truly is an amazing world I live in.

After school Usaka told me she was going to an alien hunters club and invited me to come along. I told her I was busy.

Earlier that day I found a note in my shoe locker from Rukia. Rukia was the beautiful girl, I found out during lunch. Why would she want to see me? Was it simply girls going shopping? No wait! The hollows. Of course! Rukia has a secret power as well!

She sat up in a tree by the gates and I stood below her.

"Hey Rukia!"

She jumped down form the branches. Her face was entirely different now. She was always so happy before but now her face was cold and serious.

"Come with me."

She began walking at a brisk pace and I had no choice but to follow her. We arrived to a side of town I had never visited before. There were lots of strange little shops but Rukia stopped at the strangest one of all.

"This way."

She walked up the wooden steps and entered. I began walking but stopped when a tremor shook my whole body. What was that just now? I entered the store and realized that it was a candy shop? Why are we here?

"Rukia! Long time no see."

A man with blond hair, a green stripe hat, and wooden clogs walked out of the back.

"And I see you brought company! So this must be a big job. Now I'd like to help you today but it's inconvenient."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see…"

There was a crash and he ran back from whence he came. Rukia followed him and I just stayed where I was. Should I have followed? Well, she'll get me if that's the case. I observed all the candy names. I had never heard of any of them. Then I saw small red ones in a jar. I've seen these before? Where was it again? I looked around. Well I can pay him when he get's back. My dad has been a horrible influence on me. I opened the lid and reached into the jar retrieving the small red sphere. Then a hand touched my shoulder.

"Chihiro."

"Haku!"

"Don't eat that."

I looked at it and then back to him.

"This is… what you gave me back when I was in the spirit world. What's it doing here?"

"This candy shop is just a front. Mr. Urahara, the man with the clogs, is actually a spirit himself."

"So then… this is all like magic?"

"Simply put, yes."

"Then this candy is magic to."

"If you swallow it it'll turn you into a spirit. Humans can't normally pass through the worlds but you did. I gave you that so you wouldn't disappear."

I put the candy back and then turned around. Haku was gone. Rukia and Urahara hadn't returned from the back. I looked around the shop some more. I wonder what all of these little trinkets do?

"Hey, who are you?"

A man with red hair and a cloth tied around his forehead stood in the doorway with a broom. He looked really scary and then I felt the tremor again when he stepped into the shop. What is this feeling? Then I heard a door behind me open. An old woman with her hair tied in a bun and a big blue dress appeared. Her nose was huge and her hands were covered in big rings for her big fingers.

"Granny?"


	4. Yubaba

"Granny?"

"Granny?" Retorted the red head.

"Sen? Oh great just when I thought I was rid of you. Calling me Granny again… I take offense to that! I'm a mother if anything!"

For so long I had wondered about them and here they are, in a candy shop, appearing all over the place. They were all right here the whole time.

"Granny what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're a human!"

"She's here because she took down a hollow," said Mr. Urahara emerging from the back room.

"A hollow? But she's so scrawny how did she ever manage that?"

"Well actually," Chihiro began to say, that is until Yubaba zipped her mouth shut again.

"Well she received a little help from Ichigo, none the less she's no ordinary human."

"Yeah, I know that much."

"Hey Granny?"

"Don't you dare call me that."

"You can unzip her mouth now."

Chihiro was still squirming. Yubaba released Chihiro's lips.

"Why am I here and why are you here Yubaba? What's going on?"

"Allow me."

Rukia came out from the back room with a notebook and some markers.

"The Soul Society is under attack and it's going to effect the world of the living as well."

**Guys it's tono. I know this chapter is short and really serves no purpose but I'll be going on a trip tomorrow and I'd like to just post something now so you don't think I've left you to die. I'll be back again soon with a cool chapter that will get to the point of all of this. Thank you.**


End file.
